The Remaining Assets/Transcript
(The team meet with Kane.) Kane: The operation is ready, Freeze. Freeze: Alright. I just got off the comms with Taylor. There's a high level asset that once belonged to Charon Industries. It's located within the city limits of Rio De Janeiro in Brazil. It's being guarded by the local Militia. Now, personally, I call these people "The Blood Hand". They have this blood red hand print on their banners. The asset we're going after was something that Project Freelancer swiped from them years ago. Mich: The Sarcophagus. Freeze: Exactly. Its being held by an arms dealer with ties to Makarov. He's also the number 2 of the RDV's leader, Vlad Glebov, a Russian Loan Shark that was a senior member of Faustin's organization. Kane, Mich, and I will be going in. But be aware, these guys like to swarm, flank, and catch us off guard. Kane, Kimball, and Wash will be on overwatch. As for California, you'll be going with Taylor a CryoCenter. We've received an emergency transmission from Dean Cadance and one of her students, Indigo Zap. Cal: I'm on it. (Later....) Encryption #06-39-23-87 Black Ops team sent to confiscate '''The Remaining Assets' of Charon Industries'' Local Militia located within '''Rio De Janeiro', be advised'' Date: 12:00Hrs '''Nov 24th 2065' (Mich and Freeze are in a car. They approach a hotel.) '''Kane:' Mich, have you got a bead on Rojas' Assistant? Mich: Negative. We've stopped twice already. No sign of him. (The car stops. Rojas' assistant arrives.) Mich: Positive ID. Whoever these guys are, they're not happy to see him. (The assistant kill the two guys from the van in front. He then kills the heroes' driver and runs off.) Freeze: Wash, our driver's dead! We're on foot! Meet us at the Hotel Rio and cut him off. (Arriving at the alley) Mich, take the shot in the leg! (Mich shoots him in the leg. The scene goes to Freeze about to interrogate the assistant.) Freeze: Mich, this is gonna take some time. The Sarcophagus should be located within the favela. Mich: On it! (Mich enters the Favela and fires some warning shots.) Mich: (Portuguese) Obter dentro de casa! Não é seguro aqui fora!! Get Indoors! It's not safe out here!! (The Militia arrives and starts to attack Mich. Mich uses his Firefly Swarm as well as killing several Militia with his rifle. He continues up the hill.) Kane: We tracked Rojas! He should be up the hill!! Mich: Understood, Kane! (Mich continued up the hill while taking out some Militia. He ends up getting pinned down. Kimball and Kane assist by giving Mich covering fire. Mich continues on.) Freeze: Non-Lethal take-downs only! We need him alive! Wash, take the East route and we'll corner him! Wash: Roger that! On it! (Mich sees Rojas.) Mich: HE'S GONNA GET AWAY!!! Freeze: No he's not. (Freeze jumps out a window and tackles Rojas. Rojas is surrounded.) Freeze: Infinity, this is Bravo 6, we've got the package. I repeat, we've got the package. Kimball: Sarcophagus is secure! (Later at the safehouse....) Mich: Did he talk? Kane: He told us where Vlad Glebov is. He's staying somewhere in our version of Canterlot. Mich: That's where the RDV was first formed. Cal: (comms) We're at the CryoCenter. Mich: Copy that. Light is green. TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:Coolautiz Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Fire Rebellion: Season 6 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Episodes in Fire Rebellion: Season 6 Category:Transcripts Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline